Re:  Forgiven
by Nantalith
Summary: Oneshot.  What does it take to be forgiven...? How long does it take to be forgiven...?  Longer version of Forgiven with added content.


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

AU from chapter 395

A/N: The longer version – events have been added and some order has been changed but the essential story is the same. Remember this is AU from chapter 395.

**FORGIVEN **

For a moment they thought they had won and peace would return. That moment had been a hundred years ago…

Ichigo sat still in the afternoon light, the warmth eased his aches. The air was still around East Camp, the churned ground empty after the fury that had spread across it some hours ago. The wounded were resting, the weary were watching and the dead were at peace.

Ichigo glanced over to where Captain Hitsugaya sat, his head bowed. He was a little taller, older. And much stronger – ice flowers no longer haunted his steps. Ichigo had been fighting alongside the captains for so long, he knew little traits and characteristics. Right now, Hitsugaya was sleeping – napping rather. True sleep had long eluded them all.

When Rukongai turned into a battlefield, the few souls who had not become Hollows fled to Seireitei seeking shelter. Along with First Captain Sasakibe, Captain Unohana and their lieutenants, the people of Soul Society waited for the end, sending aid as needed but no one ever ventured out casually, alone or unarmed.

Captains Kenpachi and Byakuya were leading an attack from the south while Hitsugaya and himself were leading from the south east. The main Hollow force had been massing on the eastern border of Rukongai, they looked to be planning frontal charge on Seireitei's eastern Blue Stream gate. The plan was to try and force the enemy north to Captains Kyoraku and Hisagi and away from Seireitei. Captains Komamura and Kira would lead a sortie from the west further forcing the Hollows northward. Kira would come round from the southern side of Seireitei and up the eastern wall joining Byakuya and Kenpachi. They in turn would join up with Ichigo and Hitsugaya swelling the main driving force. Komamura would be waiting at Seireitei's northern wall and push the Hollows north to where Kyoraku and Hisagi waited. Even with this plan they had to be wary of attack from the Hollow camps that had not moved east. Komamura had send word of a passing group that had fled instead of engaging the Shinigami. Soifon had confirmed that small groups of Hollow had attempted to pass north of Kyoraku and Hisagi but they been dispatched. The Hollows had organised a plan of attack and so the Shinigami had planned in return.

The plan… thought Ichigo. He had once heard long ago that a plan was a series of events that did not happen. He smiled sadly – his plan had been to defeat Aizen and go home but here he was - still fighting. In moments of quiet, he had begun to think of home and his friends. Kon had been going about Ichigo's life for a year and he had been fighting for a hundred. Not that time actually moved in Soul Society anymore. Temporal Time Fix – what a stupid name. Ichigo suspected that Ishida and Orihime knew for sure that Kon was going about his life and he knew all three wanted to help. But after Orihime had helped heal and restore the Shinigami and Visored, they had been returned to the real Karakura Town and the paths between worlds had been closed. Soul Society had effectively been removed from reality until the conflict was resolved – one way or another.

Movement caught his eye. He looked up at the opposite building to see Yoruichi and Shinji. The Visored hadn't changed much – he was angry before Aizen killed Hiyori and he was angry still. He and a few of the other Visored had refused to take orders with the Shinigami and so had joined Yoruichi to form a mobile unit. Captain Soifon had joined them when it became apparent that there was no end in sight. They patrolled the battle lines that surround Rokongai sending reports, harassing Hollow camps and escorting supply trains. Kensei fought with Ichigo in a manner of speaking, he wasn't around the camp much but would appear when it was time to fight. He didn't participate in captain discussions but spent most of his time in camp training the troops. Ichigo could tell by their stance Shinji and Yoruichi had something more than usual and the fact that he had seen her only four days ago. He stood, glanced at the sleeping Hitsugaya and exited the shelter. Yoruichi came down to meet him.

"Ichigo," she greeted. There was a time when she would have teased him as well.

"Battle lines the same?" he asked.

"No change but I came to tell you something else," she said.

Ichigo nodded but Yoruichi was quiet, irritated.

"What?"

"There is something…" she glanced up at Shinji.

"There is something out there," said Shinji landing next to Yoruichi.

"Yeah," deadpanned Ichigo, "Hollows."

"Really? Can't say I noticed," returned Shinji.

There was a sudden chill in the air and Ichigo knew Hitsugaya was coming to join them. He wasn't sure why the young 'captain' was joining them, he hadn't in the past. Hitsugaya had wrapped himself in cold physically and mentally, he hadn't spoken to anyone since Hinamori died – since he killed her. He no longer wore his captain haori and Hyourinmaru seldom left its scabbard. There was a second katana across his back but his reiatsu alone could freeze.

"I've been getting report from my scouts of suspicious movement – an individual – along the front lines during the night," continued Yoruichi as Hitsugaya joined them.

"We haven't been able to find out what exactly they are doing. Our best guess in intelligence gathering," said Shinji.

"In the front lines?" questioned Ichigo.

"Whoever it is," there was no need for Shinji to say either Ichimaru or Aizen's names, "they don't even attempt to infiltrate any of the camps. As far as we can tell, they're just moving around the battle ground."

"They have to be setting up something," said Ichigo.

"Whatever it is – we can't find it, we don't even know what we are looking for," said Yoruichi.

A roar brought dissonance to the silence. In the distance a flare rose – time to fight again. Ichigo's men poured out of their shelters and Kensei came forth. He greeted Shinji with a nod of his head which Shinji returned.

"We'll be moving along – keep an eye out," said Yoruichi and Ichigo nodded.

He watched them shunpo away as his troops formed ranks. Hitsugaya drew his katana and Ichigo drew a weary breath.

"Move out."

XxX

Renji eased his aching shoulders. He had pulled a double shift on scouting duty to try ease some pent up frustration. All he had done was add ache to tension. He announced himself just before entering Hisagi's tent to find the Ninth Division Captain and North Camp Commander standing by his desk with a report in his hand.

"There are easier ways to kill yourself, Renji," said Hisagi without looking up.

"This way, I figured I'd be too tired to notice," returned Renji.

"It looks like the Hollows are making a move," said Hisagi waving the report in his hand.

"From Ichigo?"

Hisagi nodded.

"When Komamura joins the fight and pushes the Hollow north, we'll engage and crush them."

"If they don't retreat first," said Renji.

"True," agreed Hisagi. "Komamura wants to finish those that didn't move east – those settled by the Black Ridge Gate. If we don't engage the eastern faction today, we'll head west and finish the Hollow camps that lay between us and Komamura."

"So we are fighting either way," said Renji thinking some sleep would have been good.

"Don't worry," said Hisagi with almost a trace of a smile, "you'll be too tired to notice."

XxX

Ichigo tightened his grip and leapt forward. He was tired and annoyed. Even though he had got stronger and was able to better use his abilities, the sheer number of Hollows would eventually wear him down. The Espada had been defeated, the Arrancar had dwindles over the many years but there appeared to be endless ranks of Hollows. Ichigo had long been suspecting that the Hollows were on a different level from before. Almost as if they were starting off stronger than before. Was Aizen trying to build up his Arrancar again? If he succeeded, he would be one step away from more Espada and if he got that far, Ichigo seriously doubted the Shinigami would win. Yes, they had become stronger through the years of fighting but even the strong grow tired and a tired fighter will lose to a fresh fighter even if he is the stronger. Or maybe Aizen was buying time as he looked for the elusive Vasto Lorde.

They had prevented the Hollows from converging on the east gate but pushing them northward was proving a more difficult task. The captains were taking on the bigger Hollows while the lower ranks pushed the lesser Hollows northward but while the bigger Hollows remained in position, the lesser Hollows would not be pushed. This effectively caused the battle field to spread making it more difficult to force the Hollows in any direction. Byakuya had realised this early on and had spent most of the battle using Sanbonzakura to keep the Hollows herded. Slowly, slowly they were moving northward – all they needed to do was push far enough for Komamura to join and that would push them all up to Kyoraku and Hisagi. But they had been shuffling around the same area of battle ground for some hours now and there wasn't much promise of succeeding.

Ichigo was just considering a change in tactics when a long wail sounded – it was the retreat signal for the Hollows. Harassing tactics - Hollows wearing the Shinigami down and Shinigami wearing the Hollows down. A war where those who tired of fighting first were those who lost. No side gaining but both loosing.

Byakuya came to join Ichigo as they watched the Hollows pull back to their make shift camp east of Seireitei. It had been some weeks since they had spoken in person – Hell butterflies flew around the battle field not Shinigami. Ichigo was tempted to ask after Rukia – Byakuya had used all his considerable influence and power to ensure she remained in Seireitei. She was currently the First Division Third Seat – a seated position did truly belong to her, her brother had just been instrumental to which division she would be assigned. Apart from protecting Seireiei, her duties including escorting injured Shinigami through the inner lines to Seireitei – the outer lines and most certainly the front lines were off limits. Ichigo knew Rukia wanted to be fighting but she respected her brother's efforts to protect her and keep his promises. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't spoken to Renji for almost a year. He frowned wondering where the days had gone, he hadn't spoken to a friend for almost a year and it had only occurred to him now – what a mess he was in. Days blended to one long struggle, one eternal day.

They both watched Kenpachi follow the Hollows, completely ignoring orders to cease once a retreat was sounded. Kenpachi and his seated officers appeared to be the only ones who enjoyed the endless fighting, in fact, they complained about the level of the Hollows - weak. Mashiro had joined them after seeing them fight. Like the some of the Shinigami in the field, the Visored had scattered themselves around the battle field abandoning divisions in an effort to forget those that were lost. Renji, still the lieutenant of the Sixth Division, fought under Ninth Division Captain Hisagi in the north. Tenth Division Lieutenant Matsumoto fought with Third Division Captain Kira looking for a friendship lost and a captain she could talk to. One other captain to enjoy the war was Captain Kurotsuchi. Ichigo literally hadn't seen him in almost sixty years – he no longer came to captain meeting, or any meeting, so wrapped up in his experiments he was. Urahara, Tessai and Hachigen remained on Earth – the every last defence.

"Have you noticed anything about the hollows?" he asked.

"They're stronger," said Byakuya directly.

"I thought so," muttered Ichigo.

"What does Captain Hitsugaya say?" asked Byakuya.

"Nothing."

Byakuya made a noise in this throat. He had set views on a captain that refused to speak.

"Has Yoruichi been to see you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes."

"Do you think Aizen is planning something in particular?" asked Ichigo when he saw Byakuya's eyes narrow.

"Fool," said Byakuya softly.

Ichigo turned to see Kenpachi surrounded by a vast number of Gillian.

"A trap!" yelled Ichigo and dived forward.

A river of pink blades flowed alongside him. It wouldn't have taken Aizen long to figure out that Kenpachi followed the retreating Hollows. While Kenpachi was in no real danger of being killed, he would have his subordinates with him and they would be in danger of dying. The balance was too fine to lose any seated officer. As Ichigo torn into the Gillian, he saw ice from the east. He knew Kenpachi would be annoyed with them for interfering. In all his years of fighting and getting stronger, he still only knew one attack. And it was devastating when unleashed. The only problem was Ichigo had no control once Getsuga Tenshou was released – it killed everything in its path, Hollow, Shinigami, it didn't matter. To overcome this Ichigo would often head straight for the front lines and let forth Zangetsu. Only now the Shinigami were surrounded, he couldn't blast his way through the Gillian without injuring the Shinigami in the process. Just then he saw a signal coming from the far north – a distress signal from Kyoraku and Hisagi. What could cause them to send a distress? A cold thought stuck Ichigo, were they also being overwhelmed by Gillian? And just how many Gillian were out there? Ichigo glanced back at the current fight – two captains and a Visored could handle the current situation. He saw Byakuya had come to the same conclusion. Seeing that Hitsugaya, Kenpachi and Kensei were already fighting, he and Byakuya turned to leave but stopped when Hitsugaya's reiatsu suddenly and completely disappeared. They both turned back to the fight with speed only to halt in their tracks as Hisagi's reiatsu disappeared from the north as well.

"What the hell!" yelled Ichigo.

"Stay here," ordered Byakuya before disappearing north.

Ichigo swore. He didn't have time to play around – two captains were effectively 'gone'.

"Bankai!"

XxX

Renji stood ready, watching the battle unfold from afar. They were too far to make out individual Shinigami but captains were easy enough to pick out of the mass of fighting. It was obvious that the battle was not going to plan. He saw captains Komamura and Kira were also watching the battle. As the retreat signal sounded, Komamura began leading his troops back to the West Camp. Kira lead his men in a more northerly direction to cover more ground. The fighting may be over for those currently engaged but not for others. Kyoraku and Hisagi began organising their men in ranks, some were to stay and others were going to follow Komamura and clear some of the Hollow camps between the West Camp and the North Camp.

With all the Shingami milling around sorting themselves out, it took a few precious moments for them to realised they were under attack from the north. Renji looked round to see a large amount of Gillian bearing down on the unsuspecting Shinigami. The advantage of the surprise attack was short lived as the Shinigami were armed and battle ready. Within seconds the Shinigami had formed ranks and marched on the Hollows. Hisagi sent up distress signal to call back the troops he had sent after Komamura as his remaining troops and Kyoraku's men engaged the Hollows.

Renji was in the front lines allowing Zabimaru full reign. Just a Renji was about to launch into another series of attacks he felt something that left him cold. Hitsugaya's reiatsu disappeared. But before he could do anything, Hisagi's disappeared as well.

Renji saw the Shinigami falter in their attack. He could see fear in their eyes. He felt it stirring in his heart – what had happened?

"Form ranks! Form ranks!" he yelled shaking the men out of their bewilderment. "Attack!"

Renji lead the Shinigami forward. He didn't know what had happened to Hitsugaya and Hisagi but that had to wait. He had to live now. Later would be something else but now, he had to live and keep the men alive.

XxX

Ichigo calmly stood before a still Hitsugaya. His katana was raised, poised to strike something that only his sightless eyes could see. The chill no longer surrounded Hitsugaya's body – it was as if he had no reiatsu at all.

"He just stopped moving?" asked Ichigo.

Yumichika nodded.

"Ikkaku and I were following Captain Kenpachi-"

"Against orders," slipped in Ichigo.

"He landed on the ground and froze," finished Yumichika abruptly and obviously annoyed with Ichigo. If Ichigo had been dead, he would have been a captain. But being alive kept the title, any title from him.

Ichigo waved his hand in front of Hitsugaya's face – nothing.

"Hmm…" mused Yumichika, his irritation forgotten for more worthy thoughts. "This might be a good time to fix his hair – he's had the same hairstyle since he was a kid."

Ichigo wanted to say something about Yumichika having had the same hairstyle for the past hundred years but had to defend himself from Hitsugaya's katana as it came crashing down as soon as Yumichika touched Hitsugaya's hair. Cold rolled off Hitsugaya in waves causing Yumichika to shiver at the sudden drop in temperature. They both watched as Hitsugaya realised what he had done and stumbled back dropping his katana in shock.

Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and looked north – Hisagi's reiatsu was still missing but Hitsugaya's had returned the moment he snapped out of what ever had been holding him. Kidōwas not Ichigo's strong point – he had failed to grasp the rushed explanations and in the field practice. But he could identify it and it was there.

"Get this mess cleaned up," he snapped at no one and headed north leaving Hitsugaya and Yumichika standing in the cold.

He was angry at everything and everyone – a hundred years and nothing had changed. The years of fighting had strengthened and pushed the Shinigami pass their previous power limits but the same could be said for the enemy. If everyone got stronger, where would the end be?

Kyoraku stood next to a still Hisagi. Unlike Hitsugaya, he was not poised to attack – he was looking up at something. Looking at something he recognised, or rather someone.

Kyoraku, another changed captain – Ichigo hadn't heard him flirt for a long time. Ukitake hadn't died in that fight like Hinamori but his wounds aggravated his already failing health. He didn't even make it a year. Hadn't even died fighting…

"Ichigo," greeted Kyoraku. "I just felt Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu return.

Ichigo nodded as he walked up to Hisagi and touched his shoulder. Hisagi blinked and opened his mouth to say something but stopped, frowned and glanced around such to the surprise of Kyoraku.

"What happened?" asked Hisagi.

"I was hoping you could tell me," said Ichigo.

"It also happened to Captain Hitsugaya," said Kyoraku with a nod of affirmation from Ichigo.

Hisagi thought for a moment.

"A trap," he said. "I set off a trap – a Kidō trap. I thought I felt something when I stepped back."

They all looked down at his feet but saw nothing.

"If anything had been scratched in the ground, it would have been destroyed when Captain Hisagi stood in it," said Kyoraku. "How did you know how to do that?"

Ichigo briefly explained what had happened earlier.

"Traps…" muttered Kyoraku.

"Traps being laid at night?" suggested Hisagi with reference to Yoiruchi.

Byakuya frowned.

"Who were you looking at?" he asked.

"Ichimaru. You think he laid the traps?" asked Hisagi.

"Someone has been slinking around at night and it's not a Hollow," interrupted Ichigo.

"Probably organised the surprise attack as well," added Hisagi continuing his train of thought.

"Surprise attack?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes," said Kyoraku. "We were moving back to camp after the retreat only it wasn't a retreat. They moved round and attacked from the north."

"We had planned to move on the Hollow camps that lay to the west and so had our backs to the north, half our men had followed Captain Komamura," said Hisagi.

"And they didn't try for the Black Ridge Gate?" asked Ichigo.

"No," answered Hisagi. "They marched right past, made no effort to storm it."

"But that is why we have been fighting," said Ichigo. "We're stopping them getting into Seireitei. But they don't want in?"

Nobody said anything for a moment.

"Why are we fighting then?" demanded Ichigo.

Hisagi shook his head, not knowing the answer. Byakuya remained expressionless and distant. Only Kyoraku spoke.

"Laying traps, surprise attacks, ignoring prime opportunities – sounds like someone is tiring of fighting," he said.

"We're all tired of fighting," said Hisagi.

Ichigo turned to leave but stopped as he saw Renji jogging up to the gathered Shinigami. He nodded a brief 'captain' to Byakuya before saying that Yoruichi was in camp.

"Where," asked Hisagi.

"In Captain Kyoraku's tent," answered Renji. "She looked worried."

XxX

Yoruichi started off without a greeting.

"We have a problem. The eastern Hollow camp is getting bigger."

"There has been no Hollow movement in Rokongai," pointed out Kyoraku.

"Exactly, the initial movement of Hollow to the east was a decoy – it kept our focus in Rokongai and on little camps of Hollows while the main force swelled," explained Yoruichi.

"By how much?" asked Ichigo leaning forward.

Yoruichi took a breath.

"They outnumber us almost ten to one," she said.

"What!" yelled Ichigo and Renji.

"They've doubled their number in less than a week," added Hisagi.

"That is a problem," said Kyoraku heading toward his desk. He pulled free a map of Rokongai and laid it flat. It had red markings across showing the paths the Shinigami would take in attacking the eastern Hollow camp. The other Shinigami gathered round the desk and studied the map.

"Captain Kyoraku," said Byukuya, "you and captains Komamura and Kira can continue on your original paths. Having Captain Kira bring his troops pass the Red Hollow gate allows me to join with Kurosaki and circle round the Hollow camp. We can push from the south east while you and Komamura come from the north east – any attempts to flee west will be hindered by Captain Kira."

"No waiting for movement this time – push forward with everything you've got. Too long have we dallied with this emeny," said Kyoraku. "Follow them if they run, we must defeat them this time. Send out word to everyone the next attack is going to be a big one."

"Maybe it will be the last one…" muttered Ichigo under his breath.

He caught Hisagi's eye as he passed, Hisagi had heard him and was hoping for the same.

"Ichigo," called Kyoraku as he was about to leave. "How is Captain Hitsugaya?"

Ichigo thought back to how he had left the young captain. He gave a one shoulder shrug and left the tent.

"Must be tough," sighed Kyoraku, "fighting a battle that is not really yours but affects you in the end."

But silence greeted his words.

XxX

Kyoraku was right; the next attack was a big one. It biggest – both Ichimaru and Aizen were on the battlefield. Finality was heavy in the air – all knew this was the deciding battle. There wasn't just desperation to win, there was desperation for it to end.

Whenever Aizen took to the battlefield, the Shinigami would constantly cast their gaze at Ichigo, assuring themselves that they fought in reality and not illusions. But the battlefield today was huge. Kyoraku and Hisagi had formed ranks waiting for Byakuya's signal. Komamura had dispersed his troops among the waiting ranks of Shinigami. He stood alongside Kyoraku waiting. Kira lay waiting to the west ready to deploy should the battle turn westward or for the worse. Aizen stood with Ichimaru among a host of Adjuchas, a large number of Gillian were milling around waiting. Just as the Shinigami stood waiting. Battle lines had been formed, ranks and ranks of Hollow and Shinigami faced each other – this was it.

As they stood eyeing each other and forming strategy, the air drew cold and breath frosted. Ichigo was nervous that Hitsugaya would abandon reason and charge forward. But Hitsugaya didn't, he remained still even though the air was getting colder.

"Oi, we can't fight if we're frozen," snapped Ichigo.

Aizen and Ichimaru suddenly took to the air and they all saw it – more than half of Aizen's army had their feet frozen to the ground. It wouldn't hold for long but it would be long enough for a little advantage.

"Well- OI!" yelled Ichigo as Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru and charged Aizen. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo followed. The last thing they needed was to lose one of their strongest captains. Ichigo sensed rather than saw captains Byukuya and Kenpachi leap into action. Byakuya sent a shower of blades across the air as a signal to attack before bring a rain of blades down on the frozen Hollows.

Ichigo doubted one captain could take down Aizen but as Hitsugaya came flying down toward Aizen, Ichigo found himself on the defence against Ichimaru.

"I don't think we've really fought before," said Ichimaru by way of greeting.

XxX

Among the splashes of red and flicker of cherry blossoms, a gentle mist of ice crystals rained down upon those fighting on the beaten ground. Swords flashed in the symphony of light. If you paused long enough, it would be the last, most beautiful thing you saw. But no one paused. No one saw. They were too busy dying.

Ichigo's arm ached from deflecting Ichimaru's relentless attacks. Blood and sweat stung his eyes, to breathe burned and ribs protested their use. Strain showed on Ichimaru's features and his left arm was near useless. Without looking he knew Hitsugaya was in a similar shape – the falling ice was heavier. And neither party fought high above the battle field. Strength was being reserved for fighting not hovering in the air. Ichigo had a vague idea of what was happening on the ground below, it was easier to follow reiatsu than individuals. Occasionally, when the opportunity presented itself, someone would attempt an attack on either Aizen or Ichimaru but Aizen had planned this battle well. Even as the Shinigami waded through the ranks of Hollows, more filled the gaps left by the fallen. Shinigami from inside Seireitei had been sent out along with most of the Fourth Division including Unohana and Isane. Tired and bleeding Shinigami all fought their final battle – they just had to win.

Once again Hitsugaya attacked Aizen from above, his repeated actions had forced Aizen to the frozen ground.

"You're thinking you can freeze me to the ground?" asked Aizen as he landed lightly on the ice. "You're ice can't hold me."

Hitusgaya raised his zanpakutou again.

"That again…" sighed Aizen walking confidently toward Hitsugaya. "I was under the impression you were a genius."

Hitsugaya seemed to pause and reconsider. Instead of attacking, he landed a short distance from Aizen but gasped as his feet hit the ground.

"Toushiro!" yelled Ichigo as the Tenth Captain froze as before. But there was nothing he could do. Ichimaru had him on the defensive again, pushing him further away. Not only was Ichimaru strong, his zanpakutou kept changing its length – alternating between short stabs and long sweeps.

"You like my little toys?" asked Ichimaru and he jabbed at Ichigo. "After so long, the battle field gets boring, ya know."

"I should have known it was you," snarled Ichigo pressing forward.

Games, always games – life was a game for Ichimaru. And you never truly knew which side he was on. If he could just stop Ichimaru's zanpakutou long enough to wake Hitsugaya. Once more he had to jump back to avoid being speared. He was getting cold, his breath frosted and he could feel himself start to shiver. If he could just stop Ichimaru's sword… just stop… Stop?

Aizen stepped forward slowly, a satisfied smile creasing his lips.

"I'm actually doing you a favour, Captain Hitsugaya," said Aizen as he drew his blade and brought the tip to Hitsugaya's throat. "All your inner struggle and anguish shall disappear. I'm going to set you free."

Somehow intentionally letting yourself be stabbed was more painful. Ichimaru raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's actions, ever curious.

"I stopped your zanpakutou," grinned Ichigo as he raised Zangetsu.

Ichimaru saw it – long sweeps and short stabs – he was well within Ichigo's range and could not use his weapon.

"Ya beat me," sighed Ichimaru as Zangetsu made its path through his body.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!"

Aizen wasn't that concerned over Ichimaru's fate that he was going to turn from his enemy. But he did glace across – he saw Ichimaru fall and Ichigo came at him. He saw a wave of cherry blossom slicing through the Hollows to get to him. Satisfied neither were going to make it in time, he turned back to Hitsugaya and his clear angry eyes.

"You do not need hypnosis to cast an illusion."

The words were softly spoken but resonated through Aizen just as Hyourinmaru was through his heart. Aizen grabbed hold of Hyourinmaru in an attempt to pull the zanpakutou free but ice held it in his heart. Ice encased his fingers, freezing them to the blade. It crept up through his heart, along his arms and up his feet.

"_Hyoten Hyakkaso_…" whispered Hitsugaya stepping back.

Aizen looked up as the first ice petal fell and landed on his shoulder, he tried to brush it off with his free hand but it became trapped as another landed on his head. Realisation dawned as the ice petals fell over him, the heavy ice fall earlier wasn't Hitsugaya tiring, it was Hitaugaya setting up the weather he needed.

Hitsugaya watched as the final ice petal fell. There was silence as Sanbonzakura shattered the ice prison in a vibrant display of pink and ice. Through the falling display, Hitsugaya looked across at Ichigo and said.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

END


End file.
